V-Card
by Gomitas
Summary: "¿Qué es lo que harías si fuera tu último día en la tierra?" "Definitivamente perdería mi virginidad". Donde Uraraka quiere perder su virginidad y le pide ayuda a Bakugou al creer que él tiene más experiencia en el tema. /Kacchako
1. Capítulo Uno

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran Horikoshi Kouhei, los personajes no son míos tampoco, solo los tomo prestados por un rato para ver que pasa

* * *

"V-card es un término utilizado para referirse a la virginidad de una persona. Todos los virgenes tienen su V-card hasta que la canjean por sexo"

* * *

—Si fuera su último día en la tierra... ¿Qué es lo que harían?

— Definitivamente perdería mi virginidad.

Entre la mayoría de los jóvenes tanto el sexo como la virginidad suelen ser un tema tabú.

El que no se hable no significa que no exista, sin embargo, estas ideas jamás habían pasado por la cabeza de Ochako, o si es que habían llegado a pasar, se había encargado de enterrarlas en lo más hondo de su subconsciente.

Está situación no se había dado tanto por gusto, sino que porque sus circunstancias así lo habían determinado, tenía cosas más importantes que priorizar, como el volverse heroína para comenzar a ganar dinero y ayudar a su familia.

Pero que una idea se entierre, no significa que deje de existir, por eso la respuesta de Jirou a la pregunta de Tsuyu la hizo sonrojarse furiosamente mientras un sentimiento de nerviosismo crecía dentro de ella.

Desde que UA había comenzado a ser un internado, las reuniones en High Alliance entre las chicas eran algo habitual, tanto en las áreas comunes como en las habitaciones. Estas últimas se daban con mayor frecuencia los viernes en la noche, al no poder salir — para muy pesar de algunas de sus compañeras (Mina) –

Las pijamadas se habían vuelto algo habitual, se turnaban eligiendo un dormitorio y se quedaban despiertas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Está vez había sido el turno de Ochako, su habitación aunque modesta, confortable, se encontraba invadida por sus amigas, escuchaban música, hablaban sobre las clases y compartían aperitivos.

Pero claro, cuando pasas tanto tiempo con un mismo grupo de personas los temas se diversifican.

— ¡¿Eeeh?! ¿Todavía no la pierdes Jirou? — Preguntó con una risilla traviesa Mina, como le encantaban estas polémicas — Yo perdí la mía el verano pasado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Con quién? — Pregunto Toru

— Con un amigo de la secundaria, fue muy divertido.

— Chicas, esto es muy vergonzoso — Momo intentaba devolverle la cordura al grupo, tenía su mirada desviada y una de sus manos apoyada en su frente.

— Oh vamos Momo, no seas tímida, es algo completamente natural, dime, ¿Tu ya la perdiste? — Mina le sonreía brindándole confianza, el rostro de Momo se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de Kirishima.

— N-no, aún no. — ¿Aún? ¿Hay alguien que te guste, Momo? — Mina se acercaba cada vez más a la nombrada mientras su sonrisa se iba intensificando, Momo intentaba ampliar la distancia.

— ¡Estábamos hablando de Jirou-san!

— ¡Yaoyorozu!

— L-lo siento mucho

— Uh... ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? — Ochako sentía que era el mejor momento para intervenir e intentar calmar las aguas turbulentas por las que había comenzado a transitar la conversación.

— Has estado bastante silenciosa, Ochako-chan. — Y Tsuyu había elegido el peor momento para ser tan directa como solo Tsuyu podía ser.

— Eso es cierto, ¿Estas ocultado algo... O-cha-ko? — Mina había cambiado de objetivo y se dirigía peligrosamente hacia la castaña, la cual se veía cada vez más acalorada — Habías dicho que alguien te gustaba, dime, ¿Paso algo?

— ¡N-no se trata de nada de eso! Es solo que no creo que tenga nada que decir.

La chica de tez rosada miró a su alrededor, todas sus compañeras lucían nerviosas, al tener una vista amplia, comprendió lo que sucedía — ¿Todas siguen siendo virgenes, no? — un silencio sepulcral reino en la habitación, todas le estaban dando la razón — Oh bueno, no tienen porqué apresurarse, cada quien lo hace a su propio ritmo, quizás yo lo hice algo temprano —

Mina se sentía ahora con la obligación moral de guiar a sus compañeras, dirigió su vista a Jirou, suponía que si había traído el tema a colación había un motivo tras de este — Cuando yo perdí mi virginidad lo hice con un amigo, lo conocía y confiaba en él, el ya tenía algo de experiencia, así que me guió en cada paso, ¡Pero si ambos son virgenes es una experiencia igual de especial! ¡Mi consejo es que sea con alguien con quien te atreverías a saltar de un precipicio!

— Pero que consejo más raro, Kero — Tsuyu dijo lo que todas pensaban.

_"Deku-kun"_ fue lo primero que pensó Ochako al escuchar el consejo de Mina, ¿Para que negarlo? Desde hace mucho que le atraía el peliverde, confiaba en él y lo admiraba mucho, a pesar de ello, intentar imaginarse en una situación de carácter sexual con él hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, ¡Era Deku! ¡Seguía siendo su amigo! No podía tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre su amigo, y Deku era tan dulce e inocente que no podía vislumbrar que él pensara algo así.

Pero entonces recordó el día en que habían ido a actualizar sus trajes, como tras una explosión, Hatsume había caído sobre Deku, la manera descarada en que él le había visto los pechos y como ella después, sin ningún pudor, había comenzado a tocar su cuerpo sin ser detenida por el muchacho, ¡O esa otra vez cuando estaban dando el examen para conseguir el permiso de héroes y Deku había visto a una de las chicas de una de las otras academias desnuda!

Sin razón aparente, la rabia envolvió a la muchacha

* * *

El día siguiente fue extremadamente raro para Izuku Midoriya, aunque había comenzado completamente normal. Se había despertado, ordenó su habitación como el buen chico que era, fue a las duchas, se limpió todo lo que se tenía que limpiar, se vistió y fue con sus compañeros de clase a desayunar, vio a Uraraka sentada sola, eran las nueve de la mañana en un día sábado, no le extraño mucho que fueran los únicos madrugando.

— Buenos días Uraraka-chan — Izuku le sonrió como siempre, pero recibió un frío silencio e indiferencia de su parte, se sentó frente a ella — ¿Uraraka-chan?

— Ah, hola Deku.

— ¡Uraraka-chan, Midoriya-kun, buenos días! — Iida entraba en la habitación tan energético como siempre.

— ¡Buenos días Iida-kun! ¿Dormiste bien? — Y ahí estaba Uraraka, con su actitud tan animada de siempre, Izuku de repente se sintió muy extraño.

— B-buenos días — saludó el peliverde, la actitud de la castaña lo había hecho sentirse algo cohibido.

— Si, dormí bien, gracias por preguntar, no esperaba verlos tan temprano.

— Ah si, es que anoche hicimos una pijamada con las chicas y...

Y Deku comenzó a hilar toda clase de ideas en su mente, ¿Por qué Uraraka-chan estaría tan molesta? Y era obvio que estaba molesta con él, pero el no recordaba haber hecho nada que la hiciera enojar, ¡Que complicadas eran las mujeres!

Con el pasar de la hora el comedor lentamente comenzó a llenarse, Ochako se retiró, alegando que necesitaba entrenar, por lo que salió rápidamente de los dormitorios.

Ahora en la mesa, aparte de Iida, los acompañaban Mineta, Sero y Denki.

— ¿Fue mi idea o Uraraka-chan estaba actuando extraño? — Deku no quería ser ni sonar chismoso, pero tenía la duda y necesitaba sacárselo desde adentro.

— Yo la noté igual que siempre — respondió Denki mientras le daba una mordida a su pan.

— N-no lo se, es que creo, bueno quizás fue mi idea, pero estoy casi seguro de que quizás, puede ser, que se veía algo... Uh, ¿molesta? — Midoriya intentaba explicarse, pero se sentía tan abochornado hablando de su amiga — ¡Aunque puede ser que haya sido idea mía y Uraraka-chan en realidad este igual que siempre!

— No, no, mi joven Midoriya — Mineta clavo su vista en el muchacho — Lo que sucede aquí es muy claro... Nuestra atractiva compañera... ¡Claramente está en su periodo!

— ¡Mineta-kun es muy inapropiado e inaceptable que te refieras así a Uraraka-chan y asimiles su estado de ánimo a algo así! — Le reprendió Iida.

* * *

Ochako había salido a trotar, más que por entrenamiento, lo hacía como una manera de castigarse, correría hasta que aquel absurdo sentimiento albergado en su pecho se alejara para siempre, ¡Se sentía completamente ridícula! Había sido muy borde con su amigo, y el no le había dado motivos para ello.

Solo tenía que seguir repitiéndose, Deku es mi amigo, no sentimos celos por nuestros amigos ni les tratamos de manera indiferente.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, once de la mañana, llevaba cerca de una hora trotando, estaba exhausta, pero solo necesitaba continuar un poco más. Al estar cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, comenzó a escuchar ruido, bajo el ritmo y al aproximarse pudo divisar una conocida cabellera rubia, Katsuki Bakugou.

Se encontraba concentrando sus explosiones y lanzándolas al cielo, la verdad es que no entendía su entrenamiento, pero tampoco lo iba a cuestionar. Debido a su cansancio se sentó en una esquina alejada desde donde el rubio se encontraba. Bakugou no parecía reparar en la presencia de la castaña, y eso a ella no le molestaba. Observaba los movimientos del rubio, su fuerza, su poder, se preguntó porque el muchacho se veía siempre tan enojado.

Ochako no pudo evitar pensar en que a pesar de su carácter, Bakugou era atractivo, tenía buen físico y un rostro guapo. Era lindo mirarlo, pero hablar con él era como un auto sin frenos, la chica pensaba que si él tuviera una personalidad más tratable, probablemente ya tendría novia.

Aunque, ¿Qué le decía que él no había tenido novia ya? Deku, solían decir que Bakugou había sido muy popular en la secundaria, probablemente ya había tenido varias novias, _¡Es incluso probable que ya hubiera tenido sex-!_

Se detuvo a si misma en sus cavilaciones, ¿_Pero qué clase de pensamiento enfermo y pervertido había sido ese?_

Se sintió como una niña, aunque claro, aún lo era, se sentía tan torpe, tan ridícula, no se sentía como una heroína, ¿Qué clase de héroe podría ser? Quizás el sexo cambiaba a las personas, solo era cosa de mirar a Mina, siempre tan segura de si misma, graciosa, coqueta. Luego por el otro lado estaba Bakugou, fuerte, imponente, determinado, había sacado el puntaje más alto en la prueba de admisión, tenía buenas calificaciones, ¿Como podría ella tomar prestado algo de ese valor?

_"Mi consejo es que sea con alguien con quien te atreverías a saltar de un precipicio" _

Si lo pensaba, sentía que no había nada que le pudiera suceder, ahí sentada, viendo el extraño entrenamiento de Bakugou.

El rubio detuvo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y fijo su vista directo en ella, se había dado cuenta de su presencia. — Hey tú ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

— B-Bakugou-kun, buenos días — Se apresuró a ponerse de pie — Lamento molestarte, solo pasaba por aquí, bueno ya me voy ¡JAJA! — Pero al ver que el rubio caminaba hacía ella se paralizó en su lugar, él la ignoro y siguió de largo, ella volteo y vio su espalda, lo sintió tan inalcanzable.

— Bakugou-kun — Lo llamó, estaba completamente loca — Espera —.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Se detuvo.

— Quiero perder la virginidad. ¿Puedo hacerlo contigo?

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

Aaaa hola, es la primera vez que escribo para el Fandom de Boku No Hero, y llevaba un buen rato con esta idea en mente, así que me puse a escribir y ahora son las cuatro y media de la Mañana y por fin terminé, así que espero sus comentarios con críticas y consejos, me gustaría saber que tal lo hice! Nos vemos:)


	2. Capítulo Dos

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran Horikoshi Kouhei, los personajes no son míos tampoco, solo los tomo prestados por un rato para ver que pasa

* * *

Bakugou era una persona impulsiva. Siempre decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza y simplemente lo escupia. Le gustaba dar el primer golpe y tener la última palabra, pero por primera vez en su vida se encontraba en una situación en la que no sabía que decir.

_"Quiero perder la virginidad. ¿Puedo hacerlo contigo? _

¿Que se supone que se responde ante una pregunta tan bizarra como esta? ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Era una cámara escondida?

Miró a su alrededor para intentar encontrar a alguien escondido que quizás estaba destornillandose de la risa a costa suya, espero ver a Kiminari o a Sero detrás de un arbusto, pero nada, estaban solo él y su — muy probablemente — ebria y/o drogada compañera de clases.

Se dio vuelta para encararla, su nombre no lo recordaba (Información que consideraba bastante irrelevante con el 99% de las personas) pero si podía reconocerla, era la amiguita del idiota de Deku y del cuatro ojos que se desempeñaba como delegado. Era una chiquilla bastante cursi, pero tenía que admitir que tenía fortaleza, bien lo había comprobado durante el festival deportivo cuando se habían enfrentado, ella no se iba con juegos, lo sabía, pero lo que estaba sucediendo ahora era simplemente absurdo.

— ¡¿QUÉ ACASO ESTAS DROGADA, CARA REDONDA?! — Se acercó a ella con rabia, más rabia de la que recordaba haber tenido alguna vez, su cara estaba roja, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a expulsar humo por las orejas — ¿Es esta alguna clase de broma enferma?

— ¡N-no estoy drogada! Es que.. Bueno, yo... — Y toda la repentina valentía que Uraraka había sentido se esfumó al ver al rubio enfadado, ¿Pero que era lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza al decir algo tan impulsivo como aquello? Por un lado sentía que tenía que correr, cambiarse de escuela, de ciudad, de país, cambiarse de nombre de ser necesario y comenzar a vivir en las cavernas para no tener que recordar esta situación nunca jamás en la vida; mientras que por el otro lado sentía que tenía que seguir adelante con lo que había dicho, porque muy en el fondo eso era lo que quería, ser vista como una mujer, no como una niña, ser vista como una igual, veía a Mina tan segura de sí misma, ¿Por qué ella no podía ser igual? Por alguna razón sentía que ese era el camino, ahora... ¿Hacerlo con Bakugou? Eso era una locura sinsentido. — Yo... Bueno, este... T-tu...

El rubio sentía que con cada balbuceo de la castaña su rabia iba creciendo más y más, descontrolado la agarró desde el cuello de su camisa y la acercó a el — ¿A qué mierda estas jugando?

— T-tu tienes más experiencia, ¿N-no? Haciendo, bueno, eso. — Ochako desvío la mirada, no soportaba los penetrantes ojos de su compañero, si el estaba rojo por rabia, la chica lo estaba por vergüenza.

¿Experiencia? Katsuki ni siquiera había tenido una novia en su vida, no es que no le atrayera alguna chica a lo largo de su vida, pero usualmente él no solía ser el mejor tratando con las féminas, estaba tan confundido ¿Esa era la imagen que proyectaba? ¿O es que Deku por alguna razón le había estado inventando cosas raras de él a sus amigos? ¿Está era su venganza por todos las años que lo había tratado como la mierda? ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE VENGANZA ERA ESA?!

Aunque lo de tener experiencia era una completa falsa, su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo — ¿Y qué con eso?

— ¿P-podrías ayudarme Bakugou-kun? ¡No tienes que empezar ninguna clase de relación conmigo! Solo hacerlo y ya — Tras decir eso Uraraka soltó una risa escandalosa que pretendía ocultar todo el sufrimiento interno que estaba teniendo en esos momentos por lo vergonzosa e incómoda de la situación. Al rubio se le cortó la respiración, la soltó de su camisa.

Esto sonaba como el sueño de cualquier adolescente de su edad, sabía que ese enano degenerado con pelotas en la cabeza que tenía como compañero de clases daría lo que fuera por estar en su situación, al igual que la mitad (si es que no todos) de los muchachos en su clase, su lado adolescente hormonal le decía "SI KATSUKI, HAZLO", su lado racional por otro lado le hacía sentir que algo debería haberle pasado a la chica como para que saliera tan de la nada con algo así, no tenía sentido. — No se a que estás jugando, pero ya basta, me largo de aquí. — Volvió a darle la espalda a la joven y emprendió su huida, porque si, estaba huyendo, no se sentía con la sanidad mental como para pasar un segundo más en ese lugar.

Uraraka lo vio alejarse, y una vez que estaba lo suficientemente alejado cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se lanzó al suelo, ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué clase de situación había sido esa? No comprendía porque había hecho algo así, tenía suerte de ser amiga de Deku, el hecho de que su amigo y el chico de las explosiones se llevarán como el agua y el aceite significaba que no tendría que volver a interactuar con él más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

.

.

Bakugou estaba encerrado en su cuarto, se negaba a salir, ¿Por qué todo lo raro tenía que pasarle a él? Tenía suerte de tener a Kirishima, el pelirrojo le había llevado un plato con comida ya que no había querido bajar junto con los demás, pero ahora tenía un plato sucio en su habitación. Un plato. Un plato sucio.

Bakugou odiaba el desorden.

Así que se dispuso, tras juntar mucha fuerza de voluntad, a salir de su habitación, para ir a la cocina y luego volver a encerrarse, el plan perfecto.

Salió con cautela, y al llegar al pasillo que dividía el cuarto de los chicos con el de las chicas pudo escuchar unas voces.

_— Uraraka-san, ¿Podemos hablar? — _Ay no, era ese idiota de Deku, ¡Y estaba hablando con cara redonda! Se paralizó en su lugar, lo último que quería era ser visto por ese par.

— _¿Qué sucede Deku-kun? _

_— Es que esta mañana cuando nos vimos en el desayuno sentí que estabas molesta conmigo, y solo pensaba en que era lo que había hecho como para que te enfadaras... _

_— Oh, Deku-kun soy yo la_ _que tiene que disculparse, realmente no tenía motivos para actuar de esa manera contigo, fui una tonta _— "Diki-kin, Diki-kin" ¿Pero que era toda esta basura? El joven de ojos rojos tenía ganas de vomitar.

— _¡No Uraraka-san! ¡Tampoco era tu culpa! Después de hablar con los chicos lo comprendí, no era algo que pudieras controlar, que estas pasando por cambios raros debido a que eres una chica, debe ser horrible que eso te pase una vez al mes, ¡pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea! _

Uraraka al llegar a los dormitorios al rato después de su conversación con Bakugou, se encerró en su habitación, pero a diferencia del rubio si bajo a almorzar, su plan era infalible: bajar, comer lo más rápido posible, no hablar con nadie y luego volver a subir a encerrarse. Y todo había salido perfecto en las primeras tres partes, pero al ingresar al pasillo que la llevaba a su dormitorio, la voz de su amigo de cabellos verdes la había detenido. Y paró, dispuesta a pedirle disculpas, a tener una conversación civilizada, pero en vez de eso estaba oyendo al chico insinuar que ella estaba con su periodo. Ochako ya no recordaba porque se había molestado con él en la mañana, pero ahora estaba molesta por esto.

— Midoriya-kun — gruñó ella forzando una sonrisa, al no escuchar un "Deku-kun" el peliverde se espanto — No. Estoy. Con. Mi. Periodo.

— Ah.

Bakugo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para guardar silencio y esconder la risotada que amenazaba con salir "_Pff que grandisimo idiota_" pensó él.

— Creo que será mejor que hablemos en otro momento. — Deku asintió ante lo dicho por la castaña y sin decir palabra, pero con una horrible cara, se retiro para ir con Iida a decirle que tenía razón y que no debería haberle creído a Mineta.

Uraraka lo vio alejarse y suspiró, escuchó una carcajada, camino hasta donde venía y se encontró de frente con la persona que esperaba no tener que ver hasta su salida de UA: Katsuki Bakugou.

— ¡Ba-Bakugou-kun!

— Oh no — Se lamentó el joven cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos.

— ¡L-Lamento mucho todas aquellas cosas vergonzosas que te dije, no tengo justificación, espero puedas disculparme — Ochako hizo una reverencia, estaba muy sonrojada

— ¡¿Qué quieres ahora cara redonda?! — Katsuki no entendía a quién le había hecho tanto daño en la vida como para que le pasarán estas cosas horribles.

— ¡Ya te dije que quería disculparme! — Lloriqueo la castaña, tenía los ojos empañados.

El rubio se contuvo para no gritarle, tenía suficiente con el llorón de Deku chillando todo el día, no quería hacerla llorar. Así que hizo algo que no hacía muy seguido. Se comportó como una persona normal.

— Esta bien. No pasa nada — Cada palabra salió reprimida, todavía tenía el estúpido plato en la mano, estaba a nada de hacerlo explotar.

— ¿D-de verdad?

— ¡Ya te dije que si, joder! ¡¿Quieres dejar de llorar?!

— ¡No estoy llorando! — Pero Katsuki veía que ella estaba a punto. Ambos guardaron silencio durante un momento, Uraraka con la cabeza gacha y él con la vista pegada en la nada.

— Sobre lo que dijiste — él tomó la iniciativa para romper aquel incómodo silencio — ¿Era un chiste o qué? — Uraraka balbuceo en voz baja algo que el rubio no logró comprender — ¿Qué?

La chica, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos le respondió — Y-yo hablaba enserio, Bakugou-kun. Se que quizás sea muy osado y no tienes ninguna obligación, pero me gustaría que pensaras en mi... ¡C-como una mujer!

Bakugou se alteró ante el gritó de la castaña y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie — ¡Ya deja de gritar cosas raras!

— ¡Perdón! — Hubo otro silencio incómodo, Katsuki no recordaba otro momento en su vida en que se hubiera sentido tan consternado — Yo pensé en ti porque has sido el único que jamás me ha subestimado, por favor, no lo hagas ahora, Bakugou-kun, solo piensa en eso. — Uraraka le dio la espalda y se retiro a su habitación, el rubio la miró irse y luego regreso a su habitación. Lanzó el tonto plato por la ventana.

.

.

_"_E_res el único que jamás me ha subestimado"_

_"Quiero que pienses en mi como una mujer"_

Katsuki recostado en su cama miraba el techo de su habitación, mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido durante el día, una sonrisa maliciosa surco por su rostro, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

* * *

Ahora tengo más tiempo libre, así que he podido actualizar pronto y yo creo que las que vienen tendrán la misma velocidad, gracias por sus favoritos y eso, me lleno mucho el corazoncito uwu

Comentarios: 

** a:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, se que la primicia es algo rara, así que me daba un poco de miedo que nadie fuera a leerlo, pero gracias por comentar aaaa. Si la relación de Uraraka y Deku es muy tierna, pero es muy platónica, Deku es demasiado tímido y siendo que por eso no pasaría de eso, en cambio creo que en una relación, lo explosivo que es Bakugou le daría otro toque a la relación, el no la subestima y eso ella realmente lo aprecia. En cuando a Kirishima y Mina, la verdad es que no pensaba darle una identidad al sujeto con el que Mina había perdido la virginidad, pero me has hecho cuestionarmelo, supongo que ahora veremos que se me puede ocurrir.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**V Card**

* * *

_"__— Mina-chan, y el chico con el que persiste tu virginidad, ¿No era tu novio?_

_— __No, solo era un amigo. Siempre le he tenido mucho miedo a que me rompan el corazón, no quería un corazón roto así que no lo hice con alguien a quien amara, ¿Para qué? Al final todos te abandonan, y no quería recordar mi primera vez con tristeza."_

* * *

El fin de semana pasó volando para Ochako, al vivir lejos de su familia, solía quedarse en la residencia con algunos de sus compañeros, pero claro, la mayoría se iba a sus casas, aunque Katsuki no solía irse, no lo había vuelto a ver desde su extraña conversación donde ella le había pedido que la viera como una mujer, por lo que supuso que había decidido pasar el fin de semana con sus padres.

Ahora que le situación se había enfriado se sentía tan avergonzada. Claro, no se arrepentía, no le había dicho ninguna mentira, era lo que quería, era su cuerpo, sus decisiones, deseaba tener control del momento o simplemente no lo haría, pero sentía que había sido tan directa, que tenía irremediablemente algo de pudor.

Fue por eso que cuando el lunes en la mañana lo vio llegar, enterró su cabeza en uno de sus libros e intentó evitar que se fijará en ella, por suerte se sentaban en esquinas opuestas.

Sin embargo el salón se encontraba a medio llenar, solo habían Iida (que siempre llegaba antes que todos), Ojiro, Hagakure, y ellos, pero el par de la chica invisible y el muchacho de la cola se encontraban en su propia burbuja sin prestarle atención a nadie más. Mientras que Iida repasaba sus apuntes para la clase, por lo que sentía como si ella y el de ojos rojizos fueran los únicos en la habitación.

Bakugou miró hacia donde ella se encontraba por sobre su hombro y le dio una mirada que le transmitía nada y a la vez todo, ¿Era aquello humanamente posible al menos? La castaña sólo recurrió a esconderse tras la espalda del delegado, que no le prestaba mayor atención.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, en los recesos Uraraka se aseguraba de no quedarse a solas, buscando estar con sus amigos o con las chicas de la clase, sin embargo sabía que no estaba a salvo, a final de cuentas, dormirían en el mismo edificio toda la semana. Tonto régimen de internado. En algún punto tendría que volver a hablarle, pero la situación, al menos desde su punto de vista, era tan incómoda, que creyó que quizás había ofendido a Bakugou.

Quizás debería simplemente decirle, "Jaja, ¿Qué buena broma, no? ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!" Y acabar con el drama de una vez, pero ni siquiera era día de los inocentes, que excusa tan tonta.

Bakugou no parecía haber mostrado interés en su propuesta, más allá de aquella mirada en la mañana que Ochako no sabía cómo interpretar, no habían tenido más acercamientos, claro, ella se había esforzado por que aquello no sucediera, ¡Pero al menos el podía hacer el intento! ¿No?

Fue por eso que tras una tarde de entrenamiento, después de ducharse y pasar por la sala común, a la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse era al rubio a solas viendo televisión.

Se congeló en su lugar e intentó pasar lo más disimuladamente posible, no veía a nadie en las cercanías que pudiera salvarla de aquella situación, probablemente todos estaban descansando en sus habitaciones, ya que aún faltaba tiempo para la cena.

La mirada rojiza chocó con la suya, ella se sonrojo y el rubio le hizo una seña para que se acercará, y ella, sin saber porqué, obedeció.

Se sentó en el sofá, algo alejada de él, no quería retractarse, ya sentía que era algo tarde, ella había comenzado ese juego y ahora tenía que terminarlo, suspiró, puso su mejor rostro y decidió tomar la iniciativa. — ¿H-has pensado en lo que te dije, Bakugou-kun?

El encarnó una ceja — ¿Cuál de todas las cosas que me dijiste?

Para Bakugou el fin de semana había sido una montaña rusa de emociones, el día después de aquella incómoda y subrealista conversación, decidió de manera "completamente espontánea" visitar a sus padres. Si, había huido, porque la mayor parte de los fines de semana solía quedarse en la academia a estudiar, pero sabía que Ochako también se quedaba, no porque se fijará mucho en ella, sino porque eran tan pocos que era imposible no darse cuenta.

Y tal como estaban las cosas, no sabía si podria salir vivo (o virgen) de un fin de semana donde estarían prácticamente solos. Ya no tenía idea de que esperar de la castaña.

Así que se fue a su hogar y medito. Se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento en su vida jamás se había interesado por las mujeres _de aquella form_a, quizás si, alguna que otra chica le había gustado, pero nunca había pensado en llegar así de lejos con alguna, y ahora la oportunidad, de manera inedita, se le presentaba. Y Katsuki no era tonto, tampoco era necesariamente inocente, era un adolescente, claro que había visto porno y sabía de qué iba el asunto, pero verlo y practicarlo eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

Y Katsuki, a pesar de que se encontraba _humildemente _atractivo y bien parecido, sabía que entre sus compañeras no era muy popular, Mina le decía que era por su carácter, y el le respondía que le importa a una mierda, pero ahora todo el asunto había comenzado a acomplejarlo un poco.

Por lo que tras pensar y pensar, decidió que en un acto de solidaridad con su compañera en tiempos de necesidad, cooperaria con ella y su causa, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, pero no sabía de qué manera expresarlo.

No era su estilo ser tan directo para hablar temas así, lo único que se le ocurría era estar en silencio hasta que ella comenzará a hablar, dios, era un tonto, pero su estrategia parecía funcionar, porque el que ella tomará la iniciativa le había déjalo las cosas mil veces más fáciles.

— Bueno, ya sabes, lo de que tú y yo uh... ¿Tengamos sexo? — Que Uraraka fuera tan explícita lo ponía de nervios, se alteró y miró a todos lados, gracias a All Might estaba todo despejado.

— ¡¿Quieres hablar más fuerte?! ¡Parece que no te escucharon en China! — Le recriminó con ironía el rubío.

— Uy, perdón Bakugou-kun — ambos guardaron silencio hasta que la joven volvió a la carga — ¿Entonces?

— Si. — La cara de Katsuki estaba muy roja, evitó mirarla.

— ¿Si qué? — Ochako ladeo su cabeza confundida.

— Solo si y ya. — Katsuki se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y cuando?! — Pero el rubio ya no la escuchaba, se había encerrado en el elevador, huyendo como un cobarde, Ochako suspiro y se dispuso a esperar a que la máquina bajará para poder subir a su habitación.

Al menos el pacto ya estaba hecho, un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, un secreto que sólo ellos compartían. O al menos eso era lo que pensaban, sin sospechar que su conversación había sido atentamente escuchada por un tercero.

.

.  
.

Al día siguiente, la clase de Aizawa había dado un giro, en la pizarra escrito con el puño y letra de su profesor decía "SEXUALIDAD Y AFECTIVIDAD"

— Muy bien jóvenes — Comenzó el profesor más serio de lo normal, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar este tema, era un hombre adulto, que para evitar alguna tragedia debía hablar sobre sexualidad con un montón de adolescentes hormonales, muy bien Shota, actúa casual — La clase del día de hoy es muy importante, se que sus cuerpos están pasando por distintos procesos y cambios que pueden asustarlos — Oh Dios, estaba tan incómodo, pero debía seguir manteniendo aquella cara de poker, tenía años de entrenamiento, no era tan difícil, y podía ver las caras de sus alumnos, ellos estaban tan incómodos como él, excepto por Mineta y Kaminari, ellos lucían como si el tema les diera gracia, bueno, detalles — Es por eso que para responder todas sus dudas nos acompañará en la clase de hoy la profesora Midnight — Bueno, tampoco era como si tuviera que tomar esa responsabilidad si había alguien más capacitado que él.

Nemuri Kayama, también conocida como Midnight, ingreso en el salón y le dedico una mirada divertida a su colega, Mineta puso su mano en alto y Aizawa solo fijo su mirada en él — Sensei, ¿Y por qué no puede explicarnos usted? — El joven estaba claramente tratando de hacerse el graciosito, pudo ver como Kaminari y Sero se aguantaban la risa, el frunció el ceño y no respondió, prefirió meterse en su saco de dormir, donde estaría a salvo de los adolescentes que querían hacer cosas de adultos.

— Bien — Comenzó Midnight — Se que probablemente algunos de ustedes estén interesados en darle inicio a su vida sexual — Mineta volvió a levantar su mano.

— ¡¿Profesora podemos saber quiénes son?! — Se escucharon risas en el salón.

Aizawa miró a su clase molesto con su quirk activado — Silencio. — Las risas cesaron.

— Bueno, como iba diciendo, se que algunos de ustedes puede que estén interesados en comenzar su vida sexual, y aunque la postura oficial de la escuela es la abstinencia, no podemos obligarlos a no tener relaciones sexuales, es por ello que tanto para evitar embarazos no deseados como enfermedades de transmisión sexual deben estar informados sobre los métodos de prevención... —

Uraraka sentía que todo lo que decía Midnight era para ella, se sentía completamente avergonzada y solo quería que la tierra la tragara, escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos y ahogo un grito.

— ¡Uraraka, pon atención, esto es importante para nuestro crecimiento y desarrollo como personas y seres humanos, por lo que debes estar completamente informada ya que...! — Iida gritaba entre susurros (si es que aquello era posible) lo último que necesitaba era a su amigo reprendiendola, así que puso su mejor sonrisa y levantó la cabeza.

— Esta bien Iida, relájate — El joven volvió su vista al frente y ella se resigno a continuar escuchando.

—... Deben saber que hay muchos métodos que pueden prevenir embarazos, como la píldora, el sistema intrauterino, el anillo, el implante o la inyección anticonceptiva, sin embargo, estar protegido contra el embarazo, no es sinónimo de poder prevenir enfermedades de transmisión sexual (ETS), es por ello que siempre deben utilizar condón, que además de ser también un anticonceptivo, tiene una gran efectividad como barrera protectora de ETS, el condón puede ser tanto masculino como femenino, aunque este último no es tan popular como el masculino, tiene la misma efectividad, y es el único que puede colocarse la mujer para protegerse de las ETS por si misma. Bueno ahora vamos ver algunos tipos de enfermedades... — Midnight prendió el proyector.

Aunque Bakugou parecía a simple vista distraído mientras garabateaba en su libreta, en realidad estaba poniendo atención a la clase, no pudo evitar mirar a Uraraka, se veía tan incómoda, era gracioso considerando lo abierta que había sido anteriormente con el tema.

La clase continuo con tranquilidad, con algunas preguntas entre medio, una exposición sobre las enfermedades, una vista más amplia sobre los métodos de prevención del embarazo y de ETS.

— Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere aprender a colocar un condón? — La clase había tomado un rumbo más práctico, Midnight se había encargado de repartir cierta plata con forma falica (pepinos) y condones entre la clase A, que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a un gran mesón que se había armado al unir los escritorios de todos, las instrucciones eran simples, primero comprobar que el condón estuviera en buen estado, luego, posicionarlo en la forma correcta con el anillo hacia afuera, luego sujetar la punta evitando que entrará el aire y desenrollar hacia la base.

La gran parte de la clase se encontraba avergonzada, Deku se venía más nervioso de lo normal, Koda aún no comprendía para que lado debía poner el condón, Jirou que intentaba tocar lo menos posible el condón, Hagakure... Bueno, no podía ver el rostro de Hagakure pero conociéndola probablemente estaba nerviosa.

Los únicos que parecían no estar tenido problemas eran Mina, que le restaba importancia por lo normalizado que tenía el sexo, Kirishima, que se veía calmado, Todoroki, que conservaba su rostro inexpresivo e Iida, que parecía querer ser lo más diligente y perfecto que pudiera.

Cuando Ochako intentó colocar el condón en el pepino su mirada chocó con la de Katsuki, fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, el sin quitarle la vista de encima, deslizó el condón y lo colocó sin problemas. Ochako sintió como le temblaban las rodillas. Aizawa rodo los ojos y se alegro de haber hablado con Nemuri.

Al final, todos se habían llevado condones masculinos y femeninos de regalo y pudieron abandonar la clase.

Había sido una experiencia bizarra pero educativa, como debía ser el sexo.

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios verdaderamente me animaron por lo que hice esta capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior uwu

Respondiendo a sus comentarios de forma un poco más general porque (porque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo de responderlos de forma personalizada pero prometo que el próximo capitulo lo haré ;-;)

Me preocupaba el Ooc, siento que estoy pecando más con Uraraka que con Bakugou, pero me alegra que ustedes no lo sintieran así, con respecto a la hipersexualizacion de los personajes, no siento que sea algo que solo el Fandom hace, sino que el mismo anime recurre a esas prácticas, cambiando los cuerpos, mediante el fanservice, olvidando que son jóvenes, y uno cuando es joven y sin experiencia no actúa como una máquina sexual (?) lo que busco es que sigan actuando como unos jóvenes hormonales, que se sienta la tensión, pero que ellos mismos se reconozcan como que no saben mucho del tema, que lo aprendan juntos uvu

Bueno, espero poder traer el próximo capitulo pronto, como dije, sus comentarios me animaron, espero poder leer más, nos vemos!


End file.
